


Hands and Help

by gardnerhill



Series: Harry and Hobbits [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scars are forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands and Help

"That creature Umbridge did this," Harry said, displaying the faint _I must not tell lies_ etched on the back of his hand.

Frodo traced the scars with his own mutilated hand. "At least mine was earned." Poor child, barely out of Hobbit infancy, and with so much upon his shoulders already. "Is there no protection from the evil against you?"

Harry actually smiled, and refilled Frodo’s butterbeer. "There is – the best charm I ever learned. I’ll show you."

***

Sam was out back admiring Hagrid’s enormous cabbages when he heard Frodo cry out in anger. 

_Frodo –_

Sam flew into the hut. He saw Frodo pointing a stick at the figure looming over him. 

In a heartbeat Sam stood between Frodo and Harry, fists up. "Get away from him, you!" he roared. "I’ll thrash you to an inch of your life if you’ve hurt him!"

Harry backed away, spectacles flashing.

"Sam, Sam, it’s all right—"

Sam whirled to face his friend. "What’d he do, Mr. Frodo?"

"I taught him a charm," an awed voice responded from behind.

Bewildered, Sam shook his head. "But I heard you cry out. What’d you say?"

Frodo smiled, and put his hands on Sam’s shoulders. 

" _Expecto Patronum._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Second of three LOTR/HP crossovers for the LOTR LJ comm ToilandDrouble.


End file.
